One test performed on integrated circuits and their packages involves checking for short circuits. Examples of test machines used for such testing include the CheckSum Model TR-8, Teradyne J750 family and FLEX™ test systems, and the Agilent/Verigy 93K test system.
Before testing a device for short circuits, however, it is prudent to verify that the testing apparatus is able to detect a short circuit on the target device. One approach for verifying this capability on the testing apparatus is to design and build a custom substrate having short circuits between solder lands to which an integrated circuit die would normally be attached for ready-for-use product. The process of designing and building a customized substrate with solder lands short circuited may be slow and expensive.
The process for creating the short circuited substrate may entail creating a design of the desired substrate with the desired short circuits. Once complete, the design is translated into a format that specifies the process steps for building a physical substrate. Then the substrate is manufactured according to the design. Thus, a special manufacturing run may be required to create the short circuited substrate.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.